


Kuroko no Basket 𝓸𝓷𝓮 𝓼𝓱𝓸𝓽𝓼

by dabudaaa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabudaaa/pseuds/dabudaaa
Summary: Kuroko no Basket boys are paired with my original characters. Pairings will be repeated throughout different scenarios. I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Original Female Character(s), Hanamiya Makoto/Original Female Character(s), Kagami Taiga/Original Female Character(s), Kise Ryouta/Original Female Character(s), Kiyoshi Teppei/Original Female Character(s), Kuroko Tetsuya/Original Female Character(s), Midorima Shintarou/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Introduction

I am creating these stories with Kuroko no Basket boys and original female characters, who will be named. I will post one shots about different stages of each pairing's relationship: meetings, friendships, dates, first kisses, maybe even some lemon eventually. Some one shots will be longer, some will be shorter.

Since these are my original characters I will not be taking requests, but I'll certainly accept suggestions if you might have any.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy them!


	2. Kiyoshi Teppei I

Mitsuyo laughed at the old couple before her as she placed their tea on a coffee table. The grandmother ranted, restlessly defending her point, while the grandfather mumbled something under his breath, but continued to look unfazed and stare at the television.

“Mitsuyo-chan, you will join us for lunch?” Grandmother asked, as she did every other day of the past two months. The girl felt bad for having to say no, but she had a lot of work waiting for her at her own house.

“Not today, grandma.” She said apologetically, “I have to make food at home, so I will eat with my parents. But thank you! I’ll see you tomorrow!” She called, already on her way out. Glancing at the time on her cell phone, she picked up her pace and hurried home before her mother and father get back from work.

They would scold her if she failed to prepare them anything at all. She was home all day, so she had chores to do, of course. Her mom criticized her for caring for the elderly couple so much – not because she didn’t want Mitsuyo to help them, but because the girl spent a lot of time over at their house and usually overworked herself, while leaving some of her own chores undone.

Mitsuyo had met the Kiyoshi grandparents a little over three months ago, when she was grocery shopping and the old lady needed help carrying her things. They met every few days that way, talked and got along very well, so eventually, Mitsuyo just went over to help around, or even if she just wanted to make them company.

Old people were very easy to get along with. They’re calm, accepting and appreciative. It’s easy to talk to them and – given they had a lifetime behind them – interesting, as well.

She unlocked the front door and hurried to get things done on time.

Having been home schooled, since she had trouble fitting in regular school when she was little due to shyness, Mitsuyo hadn’t spent much time with other children her age, aside from few neighborhood kids and cousins she grew up with. Over time, of course, they all got very busy in school, with their studies, after class activities and social lives, and so she had barely any chance to see them. But she was always surrounded by adults and elderly, and so it was them she felt fairly comfortable around.

After rice was cooked, she fried some fish sticks and set the table, then busied herself with reading a book.

……….

The next day, Mitsuyo couldn’t go to the Kiyoshi house as early as she usually did, because she had classes until noon and homework to do after, as a first university semester had already started. They chose homeschooling option, again. She was done with that and her chores by 4pm, and then headed over to theirs.

They greeted her lovingly, as always, and the grandmother made tea, despite Mitsuyo’s offers to make it instead.

“Sit down and relax. I am already beginning to feel uneasy for making you do everything, Mi-chan.” Grandmother said, slowly taking her seat in her rocking chair, and accepting her own cup of tea that Mitsuyo held for her.

“Oh, no! I like doing house chores, and I enjoy your company, grandma.” The girl insisted. She really didn’t like the idea of making them feel burdened by her help.

“My Teppei came back from America, but I can’t make him do everything either, he still has to rest and go to therapy.”

Mitsuyo knew they had a grandson, they had both talked about him quite a lot, but she never got to meet him as he was in America, having to get a surgery there. She didn’t know the details about his health issues, but she wondered if they were serious, often. She didn’t want anything bad to happen to him – he had to be a wonderful person, having been raised by these two.

“Don’t worry, grandma. I told you I am here for anything you need.”

After finishing the tea and having some cake, Mitsuyo reassured the two elders again that she didn’t mind doing chores for them, and went to do the dishes and laundry.

It was late autumn, and quite cold, but the day was bright and with no rain so the laundry was drying outside. Mitsuyo made her way through the familiar house, passing through one of two bedrooms, heading for the terrace where the already dry laundry hung.

The room was messy and full of things. A suitcase and sports bag were gaping half open in a corner, shoes were scattered by the bed; the bed itself was a tangled mess of three different, colorful blankets and what appeared to be a very thick quilt under.

Just yesterday it was perfectly neat, but Kiyoshi’s grandson did return, after all. He must be in therapy. Mitsuyo concluded, going on about her business.

She collected piles of the laundry from the wire and threw them on the bed one by one, then closed the terrace door and went to fold it. She took her seat on the edge of the bed and slowly began, when she appeared to have heard a silent groan.

A little confused, she decided to ignore it at first, thinking she must have imagined it. But then it happened again, and the bed moved, making her fall off of it, along with the towels and shirts she had just organized, and stare in horror as – quite possibly – the largest person she had ever seen sat up on the bed, looking back at her with tired, half-lidded eyes.

Mitsuyo swallowed her saliva audibly, having barely any control of her gaze as it wandered over his big arms and shirtless torso, and up again, to his face.

As if he had just actually realized what has happened, Teppei – she concluded – quickly threw the covers off himself and got up, offered Mitsuyo his large hand and helped her stand.

“Are you alright?” He asked with worried voice, and face full of kindness. That’s definitely Teppei. Mitsuyo remarked to herself. He was just as nice as she thought he would be.

“Y-Yes, I’m… I came to...” She had a perfectly valid reason for being there, but just couldn’t quite say it. He was nice, but truth be told he was overwhelming. He was probably over thirty centimeters taller than her, shirtless and was still holding her hand and shoulder.

Mitsuyo hadn’t spent much time with people her age – and that means half naked, frighteningly big boys too.

“You must be Muranaka-chan? Grandma and grandpa won’t stop talking about you.” He finally stepped away, offering a small smile. Mitsuyo noticed he limped a little.

“Yes, I was just…” She finished by pointing limply at the laundry scattered all around them. “I’ll go. I’m sorry for waking you.” She saw that he was about to say something else – probably to stop her – but she had to leave. Another moment in there and she felt like she might get a panic attack.


	3. Midorima Shintarou I

Midorima frowned to himself, as he listened to the day’s horoscope on his phone. His game against Seirin was just a week ago; yes, that game, the one he lost. Midorima wasn’t Aomine, claiming nobody can win against him, nor Akashi with his strange methods of defeating people. He was realistic, and he could see when he would lose or win… because Oha Asa would tell him!

Getting angry all over again, he unplugged the earphones and put them away. What even is the point of listening to it anymore!? It was not wrong before, but it was wrong that one crucial time. How was he supposed to go about it now?

He was absolutely accustomed to following the horoscope for his luck before any game, test or whatever else important… Now… He’s restless if he skips predictions for his sign, and when he does listen to them… After the game with Seirin he just can’t let himself trust it blindly like he once did. He’ll have to find another source.

“This is stupid… and stuff…” He mumbled, sitting down on a long bench in the school yard, Rubik’s cube next to him – his lucky item of the day – he had a physics test. He happened to arrive a bit earlier.

“Crab, ha?” A student sitting nearby said.

“Excuse me?” He looked over, not sure she spoke to him, and saw another student. She looked like most Shutoku students… except for some ridiculous big earrings with small, fake coins hanging from them.

“Your zodiac sign is Cancer. I mean, I see you have Rubik’s cube today. I remember the other day I saw you carrying another lucky item. Hmm… Frog, was it?”

“You know Oha Asa… and stuff?” Midorima raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, yes, I follow it regularly to compare with my own predictions.” She swiftly took her colorful, tribal-print backpack and pulled out a deck of cards. “I’m still learning.” She smiled.

“Is that… tarot?” He almost gasped.

“Yes.” The girl grinned proudly. “I’ve learned to read fortune from the palm, from coffee, beans and now I moved to tarot. It’s not very hard, you know, but there’s a lot to remember.” She babbled away.

“W-well… would you do a reading for me… and stuff?”

“Absolutely! And! Oha Asa wasn’t wrong, you’re in luck today – since this is your first time, I’ll read your fortune for free, okay?”

“You will?” He had to confirm, almost showing excitement, but contained himself.

“Sure, sure! But…” She turned away to look at the big clock on the school building. “Class starts soon. How about after school we meet here?”

“I have basketball practice. How about lunch break?” He suggested.

“I won’t have time to go buy food then—“

“I’ll bring you food, and stuff.” Midorima didn’t even let her finish.

The girl grinned. “Sure. I’m Muraoga Aika.” She stretched out her hand.

Midorima looked at it for a moment, and decided to shake it. She did hold destiny in those hands.

“Midorima Shintaro.”

Aika got up and left, turning around once to wave at him.

He sighed, remembering he had three classes before lunch. This would be one long day.

……….

“What are we going to eat?” Takao asked as they made their way out of classroom.

“Burgers. Go buy two for me and meet me by the bench.” Midorima handed him the money, along with his order and hurried to get outside of school. He assumed Aika would come to the front.

He heard Takao complain behind him, but paid him no mind.

Arriving, he looked around until he spotted her sitting on where they met that morning.

“Didn’t you say you’d bring food?” She pouted, looking at his empty hands.

“It will arrive soon. Let’s begin.” He sat down quickly, and waited for the girl to prepare the deck.

He watched her shuffle it multiple times, then she blew on it and finally, she showed him the deck.

“Pick three cards, and don’t look at them. Place them between us, face down.”

So, he did, without much thinking. Whatever cards he picks out, those were destined for him anyway.

“Oh, for god’s sake!” They both looked up startled, at Takao who stood over them, carrying the food. “Midorima, what are you doing now?”

“Silence! Meet Muraoga-san, she’ll tell me my destiny from tarot, and stuff.”

“Fuck, whatever.” Takao murmured under his breath, then handed him the food and sat next to them. He started eating ahead of them. “Let’s hear this new nonsense.”

“Midorima-kun, you friend’s negativity is breaking my concentration.” Aika crossed her arms and closed her eyes dramatically.

“Go away, Takao.”

“What?!”

“Go away, or be silent, and stuff.”

“Tsk… whatever.” Takao kept eating, murmuring something here and there, but didn’t say much after.

“Is it back… and stuff?”

“Oh yes!” She inhaled deeply and turned over the first card. “Star.” She said.

“What does it mean?” Midorima rushed her, his gaze curiously going from the card to the girl.

“Hope, spirituality and renewal.” She looked into his eyes seriously. “There has been a shift in your life, Midorima-kun. You’re dealing with things new to you, but new isn’t always bad. I see good fortune for you.”

“Good, good… Next?”

“Yes, turn the next card.” Aika said, and took a bite of her burger. Midorima didn’t even notice when she managed to take and unwrap it. “Mhmm! This is good! What’s in it?”

“Onion and spicy ketchup.” Takao said briefly, then continued eating and busying himself with his phone.

Aika turned her attention back to the three cards before her.

“Justice.” She turned her gaze serious once more, staring into Midorima’s eyes. He stared back, anxious for what she would tell him, and slightly distracted by few bread crumbs near her lips. “All things have cause and effect, Midorima-kun. Remember that and accept whatever befalls you at this moment. Nothing happens without a reason.”

He turned the final card, waiting for the girl to swallow her food so she can continue. She did… but she kept looking at the card in silence.

She made brief eye contact, frowned, and looked away again.

She took another bite, then put the burger down and reached into her pocket and took out her phone. He could tell she was reading from the way her eyes moved across the screen.

“So…?” He asked, worried. What in the world could she have seen?

“Empress.” She bit her lip.

“Yes, and?! What does Empress mean?” He rushed her, almost panicked.

“You will…”

He held his breath. He even felt Takao peaking over his shoulder at the card.

“You will… give b-birth…?” She finally looked up again, confusion completely evident on her face.

All three were silent for a few moments, then Takao started laughing hysterically.

“Oh my god! Oh god! Hahahahahahah!” He slapped his own knee over and over again.

The noise was beginning to draw attention from other students.

Midorima cleared his throat and fixed his glasses.

“I beg your pardon?”

“I’m still a beginner, so… Maybe I’m wrong.” Aika defended.

“Maybe! Oh my god! Hahahhahahahah!” Takao’s fit continued, and he leaned his head on his knees, his shoulders shaking from laughter.

Midorima was about to scold both of them, when the bell rang.

Aika quickly shoved the rest of the burger in her mouth and gathered the cards and the rest of her things.

“I’m sorry, Midorima-kun. Next time it will be better! Bye!”

And she was off.

“She didn’t even pay for burger, and stuff.” He frowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nanodayo = "and stuff", which Midorima usually adds to the end of his sentences.


End file.
